Digimon 02: Pandora's Box
by Supreme Dakari Lord Cerventes
Summary: The cast of Digimon 02 takes a spring break trip, but where will they go? Only Daisuke and Kari know! Rated T for action scenes and some teen humor


_Hello people of Digimon, it is I, Emperor Cerventes, back returned to the world of fanfiction to reclaim my rightful throne as the true King of Dakari on the internet. In this time I tried a few things besides fanfiction but was not as successful so I decidedto return to my true calling, writing for you the plebians of the internet. This story was inspired by the movie Avatar, one of the best in THIS emperor's opinion, and that's a mandate! It's a clever crossover, so enjoy hopefully more's to be soon. There's a few creatice liberties and some OOCs and extra facts and even humor to speak, but it's fiction so why not and heck im an emperor so I'll write what I want. Anyway digressions aside, its time.  
_

* * *

SPRIIIIIIIIING! SPRIIIIIIIIIING!

SPRING BREAK!

***FLASHBANG SHEBANG***

It was 2 PM Japanese Time, and the Digimon kids were scratching for a chance to vacate school and liberteen. School was almost out for vacations, and teens know that means that teachers should back up and let kids be kids, or their gonna be goners. But professor Yagasuchi (a tyranaaz) was a bozocop, and' didn't understand conventions (AN:not anime conventions lol, things like rules), even lunch breaks!

"Excuse me class, but CALM DOWN DO HOMEWORK!" Yagasuchi screamed to the digiteens but got hit by 15 spitballs and beam canon! His desk was gone, but that was not our pity.

"WHO IS REHENSBILE!" PROFESSOR rumbled. Some bitch pointed at Daisuke, the tau who was really popular but still had a good head on his shoulders with friends who could count to ten for him and watch his back.

"Davis This is the FINAL" Yagasuchi was slashed because then the bell rang for summer! Everyone ditched the bag and got ready for break because there was a lot of planning to get ready. Even the Digimon Emperor was getting ontop the action, and that means things.

"Attention students:" Announcered the principle Emperor (AN: If you remember in Digimon 02 Emperor Ken is very smart and geniues so now he's the principal of the school! Pretty saavu for a teen like us, huh?) "There will be an optional spring break trip to Pandora. Space is limited somake sure to sign on soon or be left in the dust"

What a commotion! Everyone thought avatar was a sick movie (especially since they're digidestine and jump into digiworld like jukesully dont forget!) and Pandora was a pretty sweet place in the galaxy, so everyone was interested! Daisuke used Veemon's jet cannons to fly above the action, while Cerventes (hey it's a free country, so why not?) used his speed power and x ray fingers to get to the head of the pack. Cody didn't want to be left behind so he jumped on Armadillomon and rode on his own to get to the sign up sheet. Finally one spot was left on the sheet. It was about to be signed by a normal, but just before Hikari used Gatoman's mind to sign the sheet herself. "NO FAIR" shellaced the student but he was silenced when Gatomon ended his mind with her powers.

"Goo goo gaga" the hopeless youth retarted (A/N: I know some autistic, so it's ok). The others chuckled as he got hauled away by Inquisiitoni. But the distratctions were soon vetoed by bigger matters: BREAKTIMEEEEE!

"Ican't wait for sun surf babes!" Takeru bro'd as he flexed it up. The others rolled their eyes at the simoleons, and had more studious conversations.

"Codythis may be chances for love for a special someone, Cody." Cerventes augmented his friend. Yolie wasn't too impressed for matters, though.

""Remember that ecosystemes are fragile if we take a life we must take one of our own it is Universal Law" Yolei referenced thermodynamic and enthropy (she was a geek, lol, but so was Cody so why not love?)

"Wait here comes space portal!" Daisuke kept it cool but also freked a little as the entire cast got warped away in a Downward spira. it was the kind of feeling you get when you remember your internet girlfriends birthday and she's PSYCHED about that (A/N: sorry for throwing my personal experiences round like dice what can I say!)

The portal stoplanded on Pandora and students departed for adventure! "Wow" was all Kari could make out because she was too busy making out with Daiskue, evryone was rolling their eyes at the developments.

"It's just like the movies!" Cody was backwashed at the four dimentions sights and sounds of the most amazing rock in the system (AN: believe it or not we actuall live in a four-d world, not to science lecture but time is the fourth dimension, James Cameron knows this because he's a smart cookie but people aren't in the know so they just call it three anyway I digrees). Everything was amazing, but unfortunately...

"WATCH OUT!" Cerventes lived up to his game when panic ensued because the party was attacked by a giga-eywa! "Whoaaa mannnn" the bro Takerued but he was wayyyy too drone'd (AN: Not even takeru does drugs!) to be effective and was effectively diced like his ex-professor.

Digigunk showered the teens, but no one worried because it was Digimon so he'd rematerialize in a few hours (unforunately for Dakari!)

"Stopppp we must commune with nature!" Yolei hippodromed as she chanted a Native American legend but too late! Daisuke and Cerventes had combofissured into Warpchaosmon and used a chillwave to mutilate the hometree.

"Not againnn..." The big ol' Eqwa sighed in duress. "You may have defeated my roots, but the limbs!" it screamed as arborals (AN: that can mean attack trees) flooded the area.

"Without roots its sucenptible to trip-falls! Go!" The team pushed Eywa over and it tumblred over, killing 2 ecosystems. As dust settled, the entire school cheered and chillaxed! But WAIT. The dead hometree turned into emperor and he was sore for a shining! "YOU DIGIKIDS ARE EMBARRASING ME. THE SCHOOL BOARD WILL NOT APPROVE." The emperor disiplined. You should have known that the emperor has a few tricks up his sleaves, even Ewyas!

"Sorry Emp, that disguise was some pretty tight sh..." rematerialized Takeru began again, but this time he was chopped by the Emperor Ken's intolerance beam. "Unstoppable" languaged lament, but it was a cold lesson in decorum to all who lived to tell the tale. You don't mess with the Digimon Emperor, maybe not even Cerventes.

_"Unstoppable."_

* * *

_Wow, that was more powerfly than I bargained for. Stay tuned to review because more's on the way in chapters but until then stay loyal to the Dakari cause. Emperor Cerventes, over and out._


End file.
